Wasabi
by Wolfgirl48
Summary: mmmm...sushi...but wait, there's an actual fanfiction behind this delicous condement based title! Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke head to a sushi bar for dinner, but Naruto gets more than he bargains for when he shows off.


I got this idea at a sushi bar with a couple of friends. Thank you Char-mander and Maddie…if it weren't for you complete stupidity regarding spicy foods, this story would not have exsisted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, this would most definitely be in the manga.

* * *

**

Wasabi

It was a dark night; all the stars were out and the moon was full. Three young teens were walking listlessly around, the blonde-haired boy constantly complaining about his hunger pangs. They finally agreed to go to a sushi bar, to get him to shut up…yet…he still was whining.

"BUT I WANT RAAAAAMEN!"

"You're outnumbered, two to one, Naruto." the girl with the abnormally large forehead sighed disgustedly. Naruto adjusted his headband; the knot was losing slack and it was beginning to droop over his eyes. He felt like being a brat today. He stood in one place and looked to the sky.

"BUT I…"

The black-haired boy's glare silenced him. Naruto twitched slightly, annoyed by the two of them. The big forehead-ed girl, Sakura, stared doe eyed at Sasuke, who didn't give her the time of day. _'Just give me all that attention_..._'_ he groaned to himself. _…and I'll make it worth your while…'_

Nevertheless, the cocky, emo bastard had her practically at his beck and call. Anything at all he asked for, she would do in an instant.

'_Sakura…I want you to…fetch me some water.'_

'_Okay, Sasuke-kun! What kind do you want? Carbonated, Flavored, Distilled, Mountain Spring, Flavored Carbonated, Boiled…'_

'_Just ordinary tap water, you idiot! Now GO!'_

'_Yes, Sasuke-kun! Anything you say, Sasuke-kun!'_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the thought. It made him mad, however, that she was always agreeing with him, even when Naruto was right…I mean, it was rare, sure, but it did happen, and when it did, where was she? Defending that spiky haired loser, that's where. He pulled out a chair and sat down, next to Sakura, who was, of course, next to Sasuke. _'My people were slaughtered and I have no one left! Big whoop. I never had any family…'_ Naruto glared at them both, Sasuke, who was daintily drinking his green tea, and Sakura, who'd probably think that if he'd crapped his pants it'd smell just like flowers. _'What does he have that I don't?'_

**You want the whole list or the abridged version?**

'_HEY! Go away! This is my fanfiction!'_

**Fine, fine. **

'_Anyway…what is it that he has that I don't…'_ The waitress walked over and took their orders. If he couldn't get his ramen, Naruto was at least going to get some miso soup. Not too long after, the waitress came back with their food. Naruto ate his soup sloppily, broth splashing all over the table and both of the other prepubescents that sat near him. Sakura wrinkled her nose up in disgust, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to his tuna rolls. He fiddled his chopsticks around in the sloppy, green paste of the wasabi, and a spark of an idea came into his head. He looked slyly onto the sloppy blonde across from him.

"Naruto!" he called out. Naruto looked up. Sasuke held a giant glob of the paste in his chopsticks and looked challengingly at him. Naruto sloppily sucked up the noodles dangling out of his mouth and cocked his head, waiting patiently for whatever he had to say.

'_He's not so great, with his good ninjitsu and stupid khakis…and that smug look he always has…'_

"Uzamaki Naruto, I challenge you to a dare."

Naruto glared at his rival. "Whatever it is, I can take it!" he said boastfully. _'I'll show you and Sakura both to take me seriously.'_ Sasuke stuck the glob of wasabi on the rim of his bowl.

"Eat it."

Naruto laughed. "Eat it! That's it!" he grabbed it in his hand and jammed the whole thing into his mouth. "Ha! That was noth…" His face started turning bright red and his eyes opened really wide. He started whimpering like a puppy that was kicked in the rear, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Finally, he started twitching uncontrollably. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, but Sakura was already floored with laughter.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! WATER! WATER! WHERE'S THE WATER!" Naruto began screaming. He looked around frantically until he saw Sasuke's tea.

"Hey!"

Too late. Naruto chugged the tea and gave a loud sigh of relief. He kicked himself internally, because he knew, once again, emo-teen Sasuke had outwitted him.

* * *

**A/N: First off, Maiden of the Moon, I kinda used your idea right then and worked with it, so thanks for not reporting me if you ever read this (please don't report me!). Secondly, with the exception of the fact that Sasuke is emo, I do not think that he's a bastard. So, Maddie, don't try to tear my head off. Lastly, review please!**


End file.
